Meeting Rachel Berry
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai never told Rory that she has an older sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day 13 year old Rory is on the couch reading when she hears a car door shut and gets up and looks out the window and sees a girl with dark hair and looks a little bit older than she is but also looks like Lorelai's getting out of a really nice car.

"Mom!" Rory says from downstairs

"yeah sweetie?" Lorelai answers

"um there's uh some girl that looks like you here." Rory calls up to her

Lorelai gasps and stops what she;s doing upstairs and runs downstairs and goes over to the window and sees her.

"um whose that Mom?" Rory wonders

"Um...I'll just I'll be right back sweetie stay here." Lorelai tells her calmy and goes outside on he porch

Rachel looks up coming up the stairs "HI Mom!' Rachel says

"Rachel Hi!" Lorelai says

"how are you Ma?" Rachel asks hugging her

Rory watches her the window.

"I'm good hun." Lorelai tells her hugging her back sort of awkwardly with her hand on Rachel's back and kises the top of her head

"good." Rachel says looking over at the window and spots Rory and waves and smiles

Rory just looks confused at her.

"so, um Mom whose that?" Rachel wonders

"that...that who?" Lorelai wonders looking over at the window and gasps "oh that...well that's your little sister Rory." Lorelai tells her

"oh, she's cute!" Rachel says happily

Lorelai just smiles "yeah she is." Lorelai says

"so is she also my father's?" Rachel wonders

Lorelai smiles again "um, yeah she is." Lorelai tells her

"oh!" Rachel says

"yeah, so why don't you come inside sweetie." Lorelai tells her

"okay." Rachel says and follows her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside Lorelai takes Rachel into the livingroom.

"Hi!" Rory says sweetly

"Hi Sweetie, I'm Rachel!" Rachel tells her happily

"Rory." Rory introduces herself sweetly

"well it's so nice to meet you sweetie I'm your sister!" Rachel says excitedly

Rory just smiles.

"okay so now that you guys know each other Rory how about you go and show Rachel around town?" Lorelai wonders

Rory nods "okay." she says

Lorelai nods and swallows "okay, and why don;t you take her by Luke's for a coffee or something?" Lorelai wonders and nods

"okay." Rory says

"okay." Lorelai says

"come on Rachel." Rory says

"coming sweetie." Rachel says and smiles at Lorelai

Lorelai just nods watching them leave together.

"So what grade are you in sweetie?" Rachel wonders walking next to her

"um 7th." Rory says shyly

"oh..." Rachel saysand keeps walking and finally stops them

"hey?" Rachel says

Rory looks up at her "what?" she wonders

"what's wrong sweetie?" Rachel asks her

Rory just shrugs "nothing Rach I'm f...fine." Rory tells her

"are you upset that your mom didn't tell you about me?" Rachel wonders

"she tried to tell me but I didn't uh want to uh listen." Rory tells her

"well I love you very much sweetie and I want to be friends." Rachel tells her

"friends?" Rory wonders

"yeah...are you okay with being just friends?" Rachel wonders

"can we..." she shuffles her feet

"yeah?" Rachel wonders

"can we be...uh sisters?" Rory wonders

Rachel smiles "really?" she wonders

"yeah I'd like that." Rory tells her

"yeah me to." Rachel says

Rory nods and smiles.

Rachel hugs her tightly.

Rory gives into the hug and hugs her back tightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel gently pulls away "okay, so come on you were going to take me to what's this place called Luke's?" Rachel wonders

"oh uh um yeah." Rory says

"okay lets go." Rachel says taking her hand and walks with her over towards Luke's

Rory takes her inside.

"Hey Rory." Luke says

"Hi Luke!" Rory says

"Whose your frie...oh boy." he says staring at a girl that looks exactly like Lorelai that she has told and cried to him many times about

"This is Rachel...Rach this is Luke he owns and runs the diner." Rory tells her

"Oh Hi Luke, I'm Rachel Berry." she introduces herself

"Luke Danes, it's nice to meet ya take a seat anywhere coffee?" he wonders

"oh um, yeah sure." she says and smiles and sits down with Rory at a table

a little while later Luke brings them both some pancakes.

Rachel smiles loks great thanks Luke!" she tells him happily

"they are great. Thanks Luke!" Rory says

"welcome." he says and smiles and goes back to work

"so um where do you live again?" Rory asks her

"Ohio." Rachel tells her

"do you like it how's your school there?" Rory wonders

"uh well my school is just my school but I'm in a club called Glee club." Rachel tells her

"oh, what's that?" Rory wonders

"it's where we sing and preform music and dance and go to competitions and compete with other glee clubs like ours." Rachel tells her

"sounds fun." Rory says

"it really is. Kids make fun of us and don't get our club but it's special and means a lot to us and we have this amazing teacher Mr. Schuster." Rachel tells her

"wow." Rory says putting some pancake in her mouth 


End file.
